


Came to See

by Kalloway



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Astri, wanting to be seen, gets spotted.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Came to See

**Author's Note:**

> for Half-a-Moon, 'silver'

"Bidding tonight? I know you're not selling." 

Astri Silver would be a liar if she said she'd seen Surya approaching. She hadn't. She'd kept her gaze elsewhere, on where she expected the trouble to start. Of course, that just meant she'd left herself open for _different_ trouble. 

"Probably not," she replied casually and honestly. No, she just needed to put in an appearance and besides, there were a couple of items going up that she was curious about. 

"Me neither," he replied, his chuckle like a rumble. "Just came to see a few things." 

Including her, Astri guessed. 

Like always.


End file.
